User talk:SuperMase9X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperYaridovich999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 15:20, November 4, 2010 Hi! Here's a proper introduction of myself. I'm Sacorguy79, the head administrator of this wiki. We're glad to have you here! Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 10:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sure, I'll be your friend! Thanks! Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 17:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hello, SuperYardovich999! I'm Future Beetle. Hi Future Beetle I'm glad to know you're making a spin-off series of Super Mario Bros. Z, but why should I make you an Admin? It's not in an offending way, but I don't think you're ready to become an Admin yet... Come back when you're a little more, MMMM, Richer! Lol, JK. Maybe you should start a wiki about your new series. Also, I cannot meet up with you on Deviant-art because my family will be mad with me if I joined. But if you wish to, we can start the Kirby Spin Dash Wiki and discuss storylines, characetrs, etc. there. Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 14:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Go to this address and find Pink's mech. http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs30/f/2008/125/f/f/Final_Axem_Rangers_X_sheet_by_NightmareBros.png Thanks for the compliment of my sprites on your userpage. (it's nice know I have some fans ^_^) Mecha Mario 17:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) By the ways let me know if you need anything that involves sprites. Don't just take the stuff. Ask me first. Mecha Mario 18:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! If you want some fanmade music for your series find BowieZ on YouTube. He's really good! Also, I'm saw that you're gonna have Mecha Mario appear in the series. I'm not good enough to make sprites of Alvin-Earthworm's Mecha Mario but I'm editing the Mario Sprites from M&L:SS and should be done some time tomorow. You can use those sprites for him if you like them. Oh, and if the heroes go to the minus world in the series can you make the Axem Rangers go with them. I would love to see my 8-bit Axem Rangers in action. Have you made any other animations before that I can find on the internet? Mecha Mario 01:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, The Axem Rangers will go to the Minus World, but that is where they will get killed by Mecha Sonic, but they are rebuilt (again) into thier Giga forms, Mecha Mario and Mecha Luigi will be needed but will apper in the Airship Arc, alongside Basilisx and Drone-Ex, Smithy's newest luitenant, I need help creating Drone-Ex, he is a trapezium with one eye in the middle & has 3 wheels, he also has some sort of metal brain that is visible on top of his head, either side of the brain are some spikes, 2 spikes will run down each side of the trapezium, also, there will be an Axem White We would need a Mecha Kirby, Dark Meta Knight will appear in the Mirror Arc Super Kirby Dash If you have any ideas on the settings, characters, plot or music for Super Kirby Dash, just tell me, Mecha Mario, Legend-Tony or Sacorguy P.S if you find a sprite body for Axem Pink and Axem White, post them to your page, i will give you credit if i have used it -SuperYaridovich999